


Shouldn't Have Said That

by MoonlightKnight



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, if anyone expected trans male Siegward to be something anyone would do I'll eat my hat, uh yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKnight/pseuds/MoonlightKnight
Summary: Yhorm goes out for a walk to help clear his head, only to discover that he was followed by the very person he had been trying not to think about. After the two have a talk with one another, Siegward admits something that he really thinks he shouldn't have, and the two friends have a resolution that neither of them would have expected in the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty smooth sailing until about seven hundred words in and then it gets pretty sexually explicit. Just saying so that no one is taken by surprise when the sex comes right out of left field. Have mercy with spelling errors and such, it's really late at night and I'm not reading this thing in the morning.

Yhorm sat quickly up in his bed, just as he had done before. Those dreams were getting more and more frequent. Looking down to where his friend and knight was sleeping, he covered his burning face with his hands. If ever he regretted letting Siegward sleep in his room, it was then. With a sigh, he slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and made his way out of the room. The giant didn’t bother to shut the door behind himself, he doubted he would be gone til morning, but he still wanted to make sure that the human could leave if he wanted to, as he was too small to open the door by himself. Yhorm didn’t bother changing either, his nightclothes would do fine as long as no one saw him, and he doubted anyone would.  


Stealing carefully out of the palace, he made his way to the entrance to the surface. The king would have almost called himself paranoid, with how often he was checking behind himself. Feeling fresh air against his skin was a relief, and the grass under his feet gave him a sense of freedom. Yhorm walked through the woods until he came across a familiar field. Taking a seat, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.  


“Yhorm?” the familiar voice of his knight made him jump. “Is everything alright?”  


“Siegward?” Yhorm stammered. “When did you wake up?”  


“When you did,” he answered.  


“Sorry,” he felt ashamed. Now Siegward was losing sleep over his embarrassing issue.  


“You don’t need to be,” the knight assured him.  


The jolly man took a seat next to Yhorm, who squirmed slightly away in discomfort over his own thoughts.  


“Siegward, you don’t need to worry.”  


“To be honest, I disagree, friend,” Siegward began. “You’ve seemed troubled lately.”  


“It’s nothing, I assure you,” the giant was trying very hard not to make eye contact with the man sitting next to him.  


“Hmmm,” the knight rested his elbow against his crossed legs. “If I guess correctly will you tell me?”  


Yhorm thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Siegward wouldn’t be able to figure out what was bothering him, and at the very least, humoring him would get him to stop asking about it.  


“Fine,” the giant lord responded.  


“Do you promise you’ll tell me if I get it right?”  


“Yes,” Yhorm confidently promised.  


“It’s about me,” the knight stated. “And it’s a sexual thing, isn’t it?”  


The giant looked away, even though it did nothing to conceal his burning face from the man.  


“No need to get bashful,” Siegward laughed.  


“How did you figure it out?” the king asked.  


“You’ve been acting strange around me,” the human answered.  


“That’s it?” he turned back to the small man from Catarina.  


“And…” he trailed off, it was his turn to get embarrassed. “You’ve been saying my name in your sleep. Moaning it, to be precise.”  


The two sat in silence, both not sure if they should look at the other. The air was almost unbearable as they both tried to think about what they should say. Yhorm finally broke the silence.  


“I’m so sorry,” he blurted.  


“Don’t be,” his knight assured. “After all, I can’t say I haven’t had similar thoughts.”  


“What?” the giant finally turned to face the human.  


“Yes, well… Hmmm,” Siegward tried to organize what he was thinking. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.”  


He looked towards the ground, knowing that revealing that only worsened the situation. Without thinking, Yhorm used his pointer finger to lift the knight’s head to face him. Wide eyed, Siegward stumbled for words.  


“I’m your knight,” he stated. “Being with me could ruin your reputation or worse!”  


“Do you think any nobles like me anyway?”  


“But you’ll ruin your chances of marrying royal blood!”  


“Nobody would enter a loveless marriage with someone they can’t have children with.”  


“What if you find someone else?”  


“I won’t.”  


The giant could see that his companion was getting frustrated at his stubbornness. As he lowered onto his stomach to get at eye level with the knight, Siegward clearly had enough.  


“I’ll go back to Catarina!” he threatened. “I won’t have you ruining this for yourself over a passing fancy!”  


“Then it’s a shame I’m in love with you.”  


Pulling the knight close with the hand that wasn’t supporting himself, he kissed the base of his neck. Siegward made no effort to resist, wrapping his arms around his head.  


“Are we really doing this?” the human asked.  


“Only if you want to,” Yhorm responded, gently pulling off the other man’s shirt.  


“Do you really love me?”  


“Yes,” the giant temporarily stopped his efforts to look him in the eyes. A kiss on the lips from the knight prompted him to continue.  


Placing kisses on his chest, the giant fumbled with pulling Siegward’s pants down as the human undid the binding around his breasts. After the knight’s hands returned to grasping the lord’s face, he ran his tongue over his companion's nipples, eliciting a moan from the small man.  


Enjoying the noises Siegward was producing, he began to rub his smallest finger between the man’s legs, over the fabric. Almost frantically, the Catarina knight pulled off the last piece of cloth, allowing full skin contact. Quickening his pace, Siegward grasped for his hand, pressing his finger harder against his entrance.  


“Not yet,” Yhorm teased, slowly pressing him back until he was lying on the grass. Rubbing his erect clit, the knight spread his legs to give the other man better access.  


“Please…” he trailed off into a moan.  


“I know,” the giant comforted as he ran his tongue over the man’s labia, getting torturously close to where the knight had his own attention on. “Gods, you’re wet.”  


Pressing his tongue harder against the man, Siegward’s gasp startled him.  


“Are you still fine with this?” the giant lord asked, receiving quick nods from the knight under him.  


“Don’t stop, please,” Siegward almost begged.  


Proceeding with care, he ran his tongue over his friend’s clit, causing the other man to have to hold himself back from bucking his hips. Pulling down his own pants, Yhorm began to stroke his length, keeping in time with the strokes of his tongue. Pulling away, he slid his member between Siegward’s legs.  


“Don’t worry, I know I’m much too big for any sort of penetration,” Yhorm assured his friend.  


Frotting against the small knight, be began to pick up his pace. Wrapping his legs around the giant’s cock, the human grasped at the grass. As he felt himself getting closer to finishing, Siegward pressed his hand against his mouth.  


“Are you close?” Yhorm asked, getting rapid nods in response.  


Within just a few more thrusts, the knight came, letting his head fall back against the ground as his companion continued. Pressing the tip of his member against his friend’s entrance, he came, coating the man’s stomach and thighs with the substance. Pulling away, the giant lay down beside Siegward.  


“How are you feeling?” Yhorm asked, pulling the human close.  


“To be honest, better than before,” the knight answered.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cough cough* Sorry, but you read all of it so that means you're probably weird too. Or you read it ironically, in which case that's actually kind of funny. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
